Delivery of media content, such as television programs, video or music for example, currently depends primarily on unidirectional methods. As a consequence, most viewers or listeners of media content are passive and provide no feedback to the producers (who develop the content) or distributors of the media content. The distributor may add content in the form of commercials or advertisement in between sections of program before the combined content is broadcast to customers or end recipients. The content is displayed at multiple end points and there is no real-time feedback mechanism from the viewers/listeners of the content being played or displayed.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and that some common components have been omitted to help to improve understanding of various embodiments and examples presented herein.